


My thief confides in me

by GalifreysLostChild



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emotional stability whats that?, fuck i get no sleep, lil bit of angst, ryan being cool, smut eventually it will just come in a later paragraph because I'm attempting to write a slow burn, the doctor confides in the tardis, thirteen should go to therapy, yaz and the doctor being oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalifreysLostChild/pseuds/GalifreysLostChild
Summary: Thirteen confides her feelings for Yaz in the tardis but Yaz overhears...
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Electric love

It was really early in the morning, like really early in the morning or maybe really late at night. Either way it was 1am and everyone was asleep-at least nearly everyone. Yaz hadn’t been able to get to sleep at all that night it wasn’t her fault that the doctor was hot and that Yaz was very gay, Yaz didn’t know what to do she had sat in bed for a while thinking, watching videos on her phone and a lot of worrying. Whereas the doctor was in the main room standing in the middle leaning against the console. Yaz decided in the end to try to talk to the doctor about some of her feelings, she walked along the hallway her feet making barely any noise she looked into the console room before quickly hiding behind a pillar just in a corner of the console room right next to the hallway that led to her bedroom and saw the doctor who seemed to be scared and upset she was talking to the tardis tears streaking down her pale face her voice shaking. Yaz wanted nothing more to just run out to the doctor and give her a big hug and was nearly about too before she heard the doctor saying something, something that really shocked her. “NO! Listen to me I-I can’t tell her how I feel because it would put Yaz at risk, enemies of mine like to go for the people that are closest to me and if I told Yaz my feelings we both know that would put her as kidnap victim number one for me” the doctor cried out her thoughts banging in her head so much pain and sadness, yet so much love   
“I don’t know what to do okay?, I- every time I look at Yaz my hearts start to race her bravery and passion for adventure it-it just it fuels mine I see so much of myself in Yaz maybe that’s why I like her so much” the doctor said through sobs. Yaz sat leaning against a wall shocked her mind running so many questions so many feeling all the time in the world yet no time at all to say what was going on inside her head   
“I love her and I don’t know what to do I love Yaz with both my hearts my mind and my soul but why would a 20 year old human love a 2000 year old ish alien from another world that travels through time and space?” the doctor mumbled not trying but somehow mumbling loud enough that Yaz could hear when the doctor said the words I love Yaz it had shocked her she had been breathless, wordless she quickly got up and ran for her room trying her best to push down her sobs of confusion. / / / / / It was the 1 in the afternoon the next day and Yaz still hadn’t come out of her room. Yaz been up most of the rest of the night thinking and had fallen asleep at some point around 4 and 5 am. The doctor wasn’t too worried about Yaz sometimes after a big adventure she would just sleep in, it wasn’t like Ryan and Graham didn’t sleep in too but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that Yaz had heard some of what she was saying the night before. In the end she decided to let it go, surely Yaz hadn’t heard her talking to the tardis? Wouldn’t she have been asleep?  
/ / / / /  
Yaz was in her bedroom she had woken up at 12 ish that day what the doctor said was running through her mind on rerun over and over again “I love her “ it’s something that Yaz wasn’t sure the doctor had ever said before in her whole time of them knowing each other sure the doctor had said thing that convey love that show how much everyone meant to her but she had never directly said the words ‘I love you’ to anyone in the time that Yaz had been traveling with the doctor. She had slept but barely five maybe four hours of sleep it was hard to tell as it was so disrupted she would fall in and out of sleep, she kept having the same dream. Replaying the same memory over and over again in her dreams the doctor talking to the tardis, Yaz leaning against the wall her words repeating “I love Yaz”. Her tummy ached, suddenly Yaz snapped out of her dazed state realising how hungry she was she slipped a big hoodie over her head she was a bit confused when she realised it smelt like the doctor.. it wa-was one of the doctors hoodies for some reason the tardis had put one of the doctors hoodies in HER WARDROBE. It smelt like her-like the doctor she didn’t know whether to keep it on or to take it off. In the end she kept the hoodie on she liked the smell of the doctor metal, custard creams and strawberry shampoo that she had bought when she was in Sheffield. Yaz liked the smell it made her feel a sense of love yet also sadness, if the doctor was a scented candle Yaz thinks they would be a best seller. She wandered the hallway till she got to the kitchen where she found Ryan chugging a mug of tea, she stumbled over to the fridge Yaz’s hair in a messy bun she got a bowl of cereal and slumped into a chair.   
“Well you look like a mess, everything between you and the doctor ok?” Ryan asked Yaz seeing the upset in Yaz’s face   
“ Number one you certainly know how to make a girl look special and number two everything’s fine just had a we-weird night” Yaz said stumbling over her words as she shovelled cereal into her mouth. But Ryan wasn’t going to let this go yet   
“Yaz please just talk to me you may not be crying or having a panic attack but I can see how upset you are in you’re eyes please Yaz talk to me” Ryan said he could see how red Yaz’s eyes were, how upset she was.   
“Ca-can we go somewhere a bit more private and preferably after I finished my cereal” Yaz mumbled through mouthfuls of cheerios, Ryan nodded and went back to looking at his phone while he waited.


	2. An over 2000 year old alien is not a normal girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz is in a permanent state of gay panic and thirteen should go to therapy. A bit of angst.

They sat down in one of the many libraries in the tardis. Yaz asked Ryan before she locked the door to make sure that no one could burst in while they’re were talking, they sat opposite on one of the few couches scattered around the room.   
“Just tell me in your own time ok.. I-I’m not gonna push you to say anything jus don’t want you to be upset” Ryan said holding out his hand which Yaz latched on to. “Last night I couldn’t sleep” Yaz mumbled “Because of the doctor?” Ryan asked, Yaz nodded before continuing to speak   
“So I decided to go get a drink of water to try to help me get to sleep but I ended up right outside the console room where.. the doctor was shouting not super loud but loud enough that I could hear from where I was” Yaz told Ryan, a single happy tear running down her face she didn’t speak for a few minutes before Ryan interrupted the silence   
“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me”   
“no-no I want to tell you” Yaz said stumbling over her words tears choking her voice   
“she- Ryan she said she loved me but she couldn’t tell me because that would put me in danger” Yaz said tears now streaming down her face she felt angry and sad and happy all at the same time. Everything felt so.. so much she didn’t need the doctor to protect her from her feelings , Yaz would her life before the doctors any day of the week well maybe not Sundays-Sundays are a bit boring- ok ok even Sundays. Ryan pulled Yaz into a tight hug while Yaz buried her head into Ryans stomach, he rested his head on her back trying to console her   
“Hey, hey it’s gonna be okay look the doctor seems to love you so much that she doesn’t want to risk loosing you, you obviously mean a lot to her Yaz”. They sat there for a while just hugging Yaz’s sobs slowly dying down after what was probably about 27 minutes until Ryan suggested they go watch a movie and eat some pizza to try to get Yaz’s mind off the topic. Yaz poked her slightly red face out of Ryans hoodie and nodded. They warmed up some frozen pizzas and watched the film ready player one in the end.  
/ / / / /  
It had been two days, two very awkward days for Yaz mainly because the doctor didn’t know Yaz had overheard her talking so while the doctor was doing what she normally did hand holding, saying things that are innuendoes on accident (or maybe not the doctor is a chaotic gay though) and all in all being adorable. Yaz seemed to be permanently blushing lately but weirdly enough the doctor managed not to notice. They had received a distress call on the first day they had had to save a community of Yaoiksend from some particularly angry monsters the doctor said were called ‘Astroins’ which to the fam was just a load of random sounds mashed together. At least two times the doctor had grabbed Yaz’s hand and Yaz had blushed furiously which Ryan happily joked about. On the second day though it was more chill they had decided to go bowling Graham had won saying something about being skilled because he was old, the doctor had come second somehow and had blamed the ball, Yaz had come third and had happily spent most the game eating chicken nuggets with the Ryan and the doctor and Ryan had come last blaming it on his dyspraxia though he soon cheered up when they started at the arcade games. The doctor managed to be able to win nearly anything she wanted until they got to pretty stubborn claw machine that seemed highly rigged which just made the doctor want the green dinosaur stuffed toy more, so when she won she was so excited she hugged Yaz (who was standing next to her in anticipation like who wouldn’t want to see if thirteen won the dino or not) which made her blush like crazy as they giggled in excitement. The doctor had won 2 phones, a speaker, a pair of headphones, quite a few keychains and A LOT of stuffed toys before they were asked to leave by a rather shocked employee. Though the doctor didn’t seemed to bother that much when they had to leave the doctor was holding the dino plush in one arm (it was pretty big) and a bag of chicken nuggets in her free hand. The doctor had given most the stuffed toys away to the children that were at the bowling place and the other ones were clutched in the fams hands.   
/ / / / /  
Today Graham and Ryan wanted to go back home for three days which meant Yaz had to go to work which was a nice distraction from her ever growing crush for the doctor it wasn’t like the parking disputes were going to disappear any time soon. The doctor sat in the tardis on the floor leaning against the console a single tear rolled down her pale cheek it was the early morning of the third day, the doctor wasn’t sure why but she had taken the slow route this time living out the whole three days on earth. She sat there eyes red from crying the metal of the console slowly digging into her back, she loved Yaz so much but to love her meant to have to watch her die whether she was killed by an enemy or died of old age in her arms the doctor knew that someday Yaz would be gone and she would have to keep living. Human lifespans were so small why would Yaz want to spend it with her when she could spend it with someone normal, an over 2000 year old alien that travels around space and time who has many people and things out to kill her was definitely not a normal girlfriend. The doctor knew the more she tried to hide her love from Yaz the more she tried to protect her, the more she would likely hurt Yaz this thought though- this thought broke her she didn’t want to hurt Yaz but if she loved Yaz that would be putting her in so much danger. This thought had consumed her over the last two days. She had barely looked after herself the last few days barely eating, drinking and sleeping. She just felt so upset so.. lost but that was a side of her she didn’t show to people so when Graham, Ryan and Yaz came through the tardis doors she put up a mask and tried to ignore the thoughts from a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment? kudos? therapy? sleep maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to continue this fanfic please comment :D  
> cause I would be happy to continue


End file.
